Fourth World Set
The Fourth World Set is a set of 4/5-star gears that, while already powerful in their own right, gains additional properties when 2 or 3 pieces are equipped to the same character, and was also the first gear set released. They can only be obtained through Survivor, along with the LexCorp Set and the League of Assassins Set. The ultimate tank gear set, the Fourth World Set was infamous for making the defeating of characters who are already durable and persistent (Killer Frost, Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night, Darkseid/Apokolips, Superman/Injustice 2 etc.) a herculean, if not marathon, task, before being toned down in its effects to a more manageable level. The Fourth World Set includes: *Fourth World Chest Plate (evolves into Fourth World Godly Chest Plate) *Fourth World Helmet (evolves into Fourth World Godly Helmet) *Fourth World Mace (evolves into Fourth World Godly Mace) Unevolved Forms Fourth World Helmet Stats.png Fourth World Chest Plate Stats.png Godly.png Evolved Forms Fourth World Godly Helmet EVOLVED Stats.png Fourth World Godly Chest Plate EVOLVED Stats.png Fourth World Godly Mace EVOLVED Stats.png Effects IMG_0485.PNG|Health regen upon using SP1. IMG_0484.PNG|Powerdrain and Area Effect damage on SP2. FW.jpg|Resurrection upon KO'd with % health. Fourth World (Godly) Chest Plate *20% - 40% MAX HEALTH increase *10% - 30% chance to REFLECT ALL SPECIALS while blocking *EVOLVED 10% - 20% Chance to take no damage from basic attacks Fourth World (Godly) Helmet *8% -18% POWER GENERATION increase *BLOCKING stops 5% - 25% more damage *EVOLVED 15% - 25% STUN chance on Tag-In Fourth World (Godly) Mace *100% AREA EFFECT: opponent's team takes 5% - 15% damage from Special 2 *5% - 25% DAMAGE BOOST to Special 2 *EVOLVED 20% - 30% POWERDRAIN chance on Special 2 Fourth World Set Properties * SET EQUIPPED 100% chance to regenerate X% - 50% health over 30 seconds from your Special 1 (cooldown: 5 seconds) * SET EQUIPPED X% - 31% HEALTH restored when KOd (the minimum number is determined by the number of pieces owned + the sum of how evolved each individual piece is--thus, the true minimum is owning 2 unfused pieces; there is a different "minimum" if all 3 set pieces are owned) Strategy The regeneration effect is massive and cannot be reduced by Killer Frost/Regime's passive. It heals the user by the stated % of maximum health once every second for the stated number of seconds. Currently the discrepancies of different reports of the effect is unexplained. This has been changed in the 2.15 update and the Health Regeneration effect is now significantly slowed down. The 2-piece effect is very powerful on Raven/Prime, both as a main combatant and a support, as the effect will resurrect her at low health and immediately swap health with her opponent if she would otherwise be knocked out (this requires the set to not be fused too much as the % health after revival depends on it), making her very difficult to deal with. She also works well with its variety of stats. Even if Raven is equipped with the EVOLVED version, it will still make it more difficult for the enemy to go around her passive even though the resurrection will not immediately trigger it. The regeneration used to stack with heal on s1 gear (Mutated Bone Spikes, Venom Injection System, etc.), but this is no longer possible as now the regeneration effect requires 3 pieces. The user can regenerate health even when tagged out. Other characters that can deal Area Effect damage with their SP2 can benefit from the full Fourth World Set utilization, particularly the Mace. Some include but are not limited to the following: *Darkseid/Apokolips: A tank in his own right, a full Fourth World Set on him can ensure that he's the last man standing, harrassing anyone he faces with his combo ender effects. The set's effects simply add to his impressive durability and offensive capability. *The Arkham Knight/Arkham Knight: His six-hit basic combos, coupled with the Helmet's power gen, can allow The Arkham Knight to gain power quickly, allowing for frequent SP1 and SP2 uses to keep opposing teams suppressed under fire. *The Flash/Reverse Flash: Three chances to rinse off special damage, coupled with the opportunity to regen health and resurrect once per match, plus a boost to his already impressive SP2, turns Eobard into a nightmare that won't seem to stop. *Lord Joker/Batman Ninja: With the full Fourth World Set, Lord Joker can have the stamina needed to KO opponents, which couples with his passive and can allow him to take what he dishes. With an already notorious SP2, opponents are no safer off the battlefield as they, too, will feel the wrath of his cutlass. Countered by Despite being a very powerful set on its own, it does have its weaknesses. Though there are multiple ways to counter it, the best way to do so is to use Superman/Dawn of Justice, as his passive has a chance to temporarily disable all gears on one opponent, and thus, will remove ALL effects from the gear set, and also prevent the user from regenerating health and resurrecting. Following the same tactic, and with enough power to spend, characters with a fully evolved Claw of Horus have a 75% chance to disable their opponent's gears with their SP1. It lasts until the opponent tags out, unlike Superman/Dawn of Justice's "Shattering Blows", and is a more reliable source of gear disable as it puts the Fourth World equipped adversary at a disadvantage, especially if he/she is the last survivor on their team. Additionally, Batman/Flashpoint can shut down the regeneration effect of this set for a limited time. Trivia *The term "Fourth World" in comics refers to the mythology of New Genesis and Apokolips. *After the 2.8 update, the two set effects swapped places; prior to the update the revive effect required 3 pieces while the regeneration effect required 2. The text hasn't swapped places however, making the Fourth World Set the only gear set that had the 2-piece effect listed after the 3-piece effect. However in a recent update this was corrected and the set effects are now listed in the proper order. *The effect of this set is very similar to the evolved effect of the LexCorp Gauntlets V2's, since both have a regeneration effect from using Special 1. Both of these effects were also changed after the 2.15 update. *Before the 2.15 update, the evolved effect of this gear was a 100% chance of X%-6% Health Regen from your Special 1. *The regeneration effect used to have no cooldown and would be refreshed constantly upon another special 1 use, making it almost impossible to take down a dedicated user without power drain or overwhelming damage (such as from Cloak of Destiny). *When at least two pieces of the set are equipped together, the set effect is displayed as "FourthWorld Set", missing a space. Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:5 Star Gear Category:Gear Sets Category:Survivor Mode rewards Category:KNOCK-OUT effect Category:Innate heal